A golfer's putting form and swing technique varies with every player having his or her own unique style. Traditionally, a golfer selects a club that matches his or her own style. Further, golfers often require clubs that are customized to the physical attributes of the golfer For instance, a golfer's posture, height, and length of arms, legs, and torso all have bearing on a golfer's putting style and selection of preferred types of clubs.
There remains room for variation and improvement in the art directed towards putters, woods, and irons which allows for a lie angle and/or offset to be individually set for a golfer. Moreover, there remains a need within the art for the customized improvement which is compatible with existing golf club heads such that existing club heads may be adapted to allow for the lie angle and offset adjustments in accordance with the present invention. Further, there remains room for variation and improvement directed to the design of irons and woods which improve the performance of the clubs. Additionally, the resulting clubs should be aesthetically pleasing and comfortable for the golfer to use.